conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Mexico Resolution
The Mexico Resolution was a Sierran from the Parliament that passed in the House but was defeated and failed to pass in the Senate. The resolution, if passed, would have authorized the Kingdom of Sierra to take military action against Mexico for its connection with the 2015 San Diego bombing, an attack the former perceived to be an act of war. The resolution was overwhelmingly voted in favor by 179-71 in the House on June 7, 2015. On June 8, the Senate drafted a similar version but was ed by Senator Eric Pipitone (L). The bill's review by the floor was further delayed when the Senate failed to achieve a the following day. The resolution finally arrived to the floor on June 10 and its final form was voted on the evening of June 12. The Senate ultimately decided against the resolution falling 7 senators short of the required 26 senators (a 60% majority) with 19 yeas, 23 nays, and 2 abstains. Despite this, through an issued by King Smith II, the provisions of the bill's authorization for the use of military action against Mexico were advanced following Prime Minister Steven Hong's decision to reinstate a previously enacted following the bombings. The edict consequently led to Operation Biting Dust, Sierra's official military campaign against Mexico. Controversy surrounding the King's edict would lead to his eventual abdication on June 21, 2015. Contents The resolution cites various factors to justify the use of military force against Mexico including: *Mexico's involvement in the 2015 San Diego bombings. *Mexico's invasion and occupation of n states in 2014. *Mexico's continual possession and/or development of , , and s. *Mexico's human rights record and treatment of its people. *Mexico's hostility towards its neighbors and threat to regional security. *Mexico's aid and harboring of terrorist individuals and organizations. *The efforts of Sierra and its allies to contain Mexico. *The authorization by the Constitution, the Parliament, and the King for the Supreme Field Marshal (Prime Minister) to fight Mexico. Background The Resolution was drafted primarily and immediately in response to the 2015 San Diego bombings where incriminating evidence and preliminary investigation strongly suggested that the Mexican government had been involved in the terrorist attacks. The attacks, which were confirmed to have been conducted by Mexican sleeper agents, were an act of retaliation by the Mexican government against its "forced" signing of the Bogota Agreement, the official treaty that concluded the Central American conflict. Under the agreement, Mexico would agree to relinquish claims of the long-contested and the , pay billions in war reparations, to undergo monitoring by the League of Nations, and to agree to restore power to the Central American governments by 2025. The agreement, seen as an embarrassment to the Mexican people, was hugely popular in Mexico and Generalissimo Pablo Hidalgo de Veracruz was deposed by Jose Rosario Macias, the Chief of the Mexican Army in a coup. Macias, a hardliner and more aggressive in his rhetoric of Veracruzism, agreed for an attack against Sierra and green-lighted a decade-established unit of Mexican agents in southern Sierra to take place. Passage House of Commons Senate Amendments Offered by the House of Commons Offered by the Senate Filibuster attempt Defeat Royal edict Reaction See also *2015 San Diego bombing Category:Kingdom of Sierra archives